Days in the Life of Beast Boy and Raven
by heidipoo
Summary: Random oneshots and drabbles that focus on Beast Boy and Raven's growing relationship.
1. Confessions

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I've always liked Teen Titans and I've been watching it recently so here it goes... Just a quick little drabble, it kinda sucks and it's kinda crappy. **

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven chanted to herself lightly as she sat in front of the huge window in the common room of Titan's Tower. She was meditating, and to be honest she was quiet relaxed. Robin and Starfire were out on a date, Cyborg went to go buy some new parts for the T-Car, and Beast Boy was nowhere to be found. It was quiet in the tower and that's just how Raven liked it. She meditated for a few more quiet minutes until she heard the doors slide open.

"Raven, have you seen-" Beast Boy started but was immediately cut off by Raven.

"No." She said simply, not even turning to face the changeling. Beast Boy frowned.

"Okay." He said then walked to the kitchen. "You hungry Rae?" He asked and Raven's brow furrowed. She absolutely hated when people called her Rae. It made her feel _girly._

"No." She said dryly. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Can I make you some tea?" He asked and she contemplated for a moment. Tea did sound pretty good right now.

"Yes." She answered. "Just be quiet so I can meditate!" Raven scolded and Beast Boy obliged. It was quiet in the tower again as BB began to prepare the tea. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." She chanted again. Now she was at peace again. That is until she heard a _crash!_

"Oops..." Beast Boy muttered sheepishly.

"What did you do?" Raven asked angrily.

"N-Nothing!" Beast Boy almost yelled and Raven got up from her meditating spot angrily, just to see what mess Beast Boy made. There were pots and pans all over the kitchen floor. Raven then put a hand to her face.

"Really Beast Boy?" She asked.

"It was an accident." He said.

"Sometimes you can be so clumsy! Jeez." Raven said then went back to her meditating spot in front of the window. Beast Boy then cleaned up his mess and soon Raven's tea was done.

"Here you go." He said, giving the tea to Raven.

"Thanks." Raven said then took a sip. It was good, but she then noticed that BB was staring at her. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I, uh, have a confession." Beast Boy admitted. Raven sighed.

"Don't tell me you put tofu in the tea." She said and Beast Boy chuckled.

"No."

"Then what is it?" She asked. Beast Boy then had a cute little blush on his cheeks.

"I like you." He said quietly and Raven was shocked. She never knew that Beast Boy liked her.

"I like you too." Raven replied as she began meditating again. She did have this little school girl crush on him, but she would never tell that to anyone.

"Good." Beast Boy said. "Raven?"

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I did put tofu in the tea..."


	2. Her Laugh

There had always been one thing on Beast Boy's mind. It was like an obsession, and it drove him mad. The one thing that constantly tormented him was how he could get Raven to laugh.

Yes you heard right. Raven.

While the other Titans laughed regularly at Beast Boy's corny jokes and pranks, Raven always kept a straight face, and sometimes she looked rather annoyed. But not today, because BB had conjured up the greatest prank ever, of course with Cyborg's help.

There were going to put a bucket of left over tofu at the top of the main entrance of Titan's Tower and wait until Robin and Starfire walked in, the dump it on them. Beast Boy thought this plan was genius, but Cyborg had other plans.

Cyborg was going to dump the tofu on Beast Boy, so the prank would backfire.

So came the day of the prank. Raven was sitting in the common room of the house meditating, Cyborg was eating, and Beast Boy was practically jumping out of his pants from excitement.

"I'll go see if they're coming!" BB said then ran out the front doors. Cyborg chuckled.

"Ready for this Raven?" Cyborg asked as he got ready to pull the rope to the bucket. Raven looked at the robot confused and he laughed. "Just wait."

"They're coming!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran in the door and as soon as he stepped into the common room he was covered in old tofu.

"Gotcha!" Cyborg yelled.

"You traitor!" Beast Boy said as he wiped the tofu out of his eyes. All of a sudden the two heard a very foreign laughter; almost giggle-like. It was Raven. "Yes!" BB yelled. "I got her to laugh!" But then she stopped.

"No you didn't." Raven argued. "Cyborg did."

"Not fair!" Beast Boy yelled then stormed to his room.


	3. Proposal

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked in the quietness of the night. They were alone in Titan's Tower, and had been dating for quite some time now.

"Yeah?" She replied, rolling over in the big king sized bed that they shared together. It was a quiet night, and the longterm couple were already in bed, trying to sleep. It was peaceful the way the changeling had his arms wrapped around her small frame.

"Will you marry me?" He asked hopefully and Raven smiled.

"Is this for real?" She asked, not believing his proposal. Beast Boy grinned a super cheesy grin, and let out a cute laugh that made Raven's heart jump.

"Of course it is." He said. "Marry me?" He asked again.

"Okay." Raven said with smile, then kissed Beast Boy lightly on the nose. They were truly happy together.


End file.
